


First Time To Earth

by MissRogue113



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Picard
Genre: F/M, Gen, tw: mention of alcohol usage, tw: mention of death of parent, tw: mention of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: After Kira's father, a former Starfleet officer assigned to spaceport Vashti, is killed in a warp drive explosion, Elnor accompanies her on a short trip back to Earth.
Relationships: Elnor/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the fourth quarter of 2398 when Elnor has already completed his Qowat Milat training. The attack on Mars was discovered beforehand and prevented but synths are heavily regulated and operate in small numbers. The Federation and Starfleet were able to continue the evacuation of Romulans and help them settle. The Romulan Relocation Hub is occupied primarily by Romulans with Humans in the minority who are Federation, Starfleet, or former Starfleet officers overseeing and aiding the settlement.
> 
> *Kira is an OC. This is not the Kira from DS9

Kira wandered into the forest alone in her black suit numb from pain, exhausted from crying. All she could think was _what am I going to do now_? Leaves and sticks crunched beneath her feet, the Vashti air was cool and windy and the suns would be setting in about an hour. The explosion on spaceport where her dad worked was the result of a severely damaged warp drive. Seven casualties, including her father. The service was short and she was thankful she didn’t have to interact with many people. She honestly didn’t know if she wanted anyone’s sympathies as she was still processing everything. She reached a steep hill that led down to the ocean and stood near its edge, looking out. She wondered what marine life was out there. Vashti was still relatively a newly inhabited planet and scientists were making discoveries every day. Suddenly she heard rustling behind her and turned around. A young Romulan man in familiar looking blue robes with a sword on his back came towards her. 

“You shouldn’t be here, these forests are dangerous at night and the suns will be setting soon,” he said. 

Kira turned back towards the ocean, not being able to find what to say to him. After a moment he came up next to her. 

“I saw you at the funeral this morning. I’m sorry for your loss,” he said quietly. 

Kira nodded, “Are you stalking me?” 

“No.” 

Kira looked up at him but realized she was too tired to care if he was lying or not. 

“I’m Elnor by the way,” he said. 

“Kira.” 

“That’s a beautiful name. You’re from Earth?” 

Kira was taken by surprise at his complement, “Thanks. Yeah I-we-my dad and I moved here about 3 years ago. He retired from Starfleet because of an injury and they were able to set him up here,” she said. 

“I’ve never been to Earth. Is it nice?” He asked. 

“I guess so. I don’t have pleasant memories of living there.” 

Kira could feel her energy starting to plummet and Elnor took notice, “You’re very tired,” he said. “You’ve had a long day. We should get back. Have you eaten?” 

Kira shook her head, “No.” 

“Come with me, the sisters will have dinner ready soon,” he said. Too tired to protest, she agreed and followed him out of the forest. 

“Sisters,” Elnor said as he walked in, “This is Kira. She’s mourning the loss of her father from the explosion. I didn’t want her to be alone.” 

One of the nuns came to her and put her hands together, “Jolan Tru, Kira. I am Zani. We grieve your loss. Our hearts are open to you. Please sit with us,” she said and opened her hands to show her palms. 

“Thank you for your kindness. Sorry if I don’t talk much. It’s been a long couple of days,” Kira said, sitting down at the table. 

“I imagine it has been,” Zani said. “We are the Qowat Milat and this is a house of truth. We are also skilled fighters and help others in need.” 

Elnor brought Kira her meal and sat down next to her. Once he started eating, Kira did as well. The sisters quietly chatted away in Romulan as Kira and Elnor ate in silence. She felt relaxed and comfortable. Elnor seemed quiet and reserved.

“You can stay here tonight. If you want,” Elnor said, breaking the silence as she was nearly done with her meal. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes. It’s also late and you need to rest.” 

Kira looked down at her plate, realizing how full she was, “I don’t know what I’m going to do now that he’s gone. I don’t want to go back to Earth. At least not right now.” she said, holding her head in her hand. 

“We’ll figure it out later. Right now you need to rest,” he said. Elnor helped her up and walked her over to an unused room. It was very basic, just a bed and a night table, but Kira didn’t care. She took off her shoes, her jacket, and unbuttoned her white shirt. Elnor bought her some water and put it on the night table. 

“I’ll be in the room next to you if there’s anything you need.” 

“Thank you again,” she said and the last thing she remembered was saying goodnight. Elnor softly smiled as he pulled the sheet over her. 

“Goodnight,” he said quietly, turned off the light, and left the room. He went back to the table, picked up their dishes, and went to wash them. 

“Is she staying the night here?” Zani asked him.

“Just tonight. She was too exhausted to go back to her house,” he said. 

**. . .**  
  


The sound of windchimes roused Kira from her sleep. The air was calm and cool, no humidity. As she opened her eyes, she remembered she wasn’t in her bed. She sat up and looked around - it was quiet but she could hear faint chatter in the distance. Noticing the glass of water on the night table, she took it and drank all of it. 

Getting out of bed, she buttoned her shirt back up, loosely put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She was greeted by Elnor as she walked out of the room. 

“Good morning. I didn’t want to disturb you,” he said 

She paused for a short moment, distracted by how sweet and fresh he smelt. “Uh-what time is it?” she asked. 

“About an hour past sunrise.” he said. “Can I get you something to eat?” 

Kira’s stomach was not behaving with her this morning. “No, thank you,” she said. She still felt exhausted despite sleeping through the night. “Thank you for having me.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, softly. 

There was a moment of silence between the two. Kira found him charming and calm. His presence was comforting to her. 

“May I-“ “Would you li-“ the two spoke at the same time. 

“You first,” Elnor said. 

“I was- If-if you’re not busy I was wondering if you’d like to walk to my home with me.” Kira said in a shy tone. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“So… how long have you been with them? The sisters I mean,” Kira asked as they walked down the streets. 

“Since I was seven. I was orphaned.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ve moved on. I barely remember my parents,” he said. 

“Do you have friends? People you spend time with?” 

“Just the sisters. What about you?” 

“Not here. I have a friend back on Earth but she talks to me only when she wants to every once in a blue moon so…” 

“Blue moon?” 

“It’s when- so the- on Earth, there’s a full moon about every 28 days and a blue moon is when there are two full moons within the same month. It’s very rare.” 

“Is the moon actually blue?” 

“No,” Kira breathed out a chuckle. 

“Then why do they call it that?” 

“Don’t know. The term goes back four hundred years, they did a lot of weird stuff back then.” 

“Like what?” Elnor asked with an intrigued look on his face. 

Kira looked up at him, smiling, “Uh. I don’t know, safety wasn’t much of a thing, smoking advertisements were everywhere, people didn’t believe in sanitation, they thought women were helpless and would faint at the sight of blood… there’s a lot.” 

“I only know a little bit about Earth. Doesn’t it have… fifty... countries?” He asked. 

“No,” she said smiling. “Earth has almost two-hundred countries. What you’re thinking of is the United States. It’s a country that’s divided up into fifty states.” 

“And that’s where you’re from?” 

“Mhmm. I’m from the southern part of the country. The city of Atlanta in the state of Georgia.”

“Cities are inside the states…”

The two finally reached Kira’s apartment, “Thank you.” she said softly. “For being so kind.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, smiling. 

“You know… I could really use a friend. If-if you want. I’d like to spend some more time with you,” she said, trying to hide her nervousness. 

“I would like that,” Elnor said.


	2. Home

Kira sat in silence as she stared at the metal boxes containing all of her dad’s belongings. The ship to Earth would be leaving in about four hours. The past few months were rough, forcing herself to go through her dad’s things. There were many days of crying, a bit of drinking, figuring out if she wanted to put some of his belongings in the Starfleet Archives. Ultimately she decided to keep a few things here and there and send everything else to the archives. Maybe they could help someone in the Academy. Elnor would be back soon, he was finishing up his daily training routine, then add a few extra minutes for him to clean himself. That boy was adamant about keeping himself clean and well kept. _How did I get so lucky_ , Kira thought to herself. What were the chances she would meet a sweet young man at this low point in her life. The two found comfort and friendship in each other. He brought her happiness, would make her laugh, he would frequently stay the night at her apartment. As an unofficial member of the Qowat Milat, he was free-roaming. Able to come and go when he wanted. They had found a comfortable spot in the forest where they would stay there and talk until the binary suns were about to go down. 

“Have you ever lied before?” Kira asked him. He was laying down, leaning against a fallen tree with one arm behind his head. Kira was sitting with her legs crossed next to him playing with some flowers on his stomach. 

“No,” he said. “Have you?” 

“Yeah,” she said. 

“How do you lie?” He asked. It was an innocent question for someone who was raised by nuns and was taught to never lie.

“It’s… you just… kind of tell them something else rather than what’s actually going on. There are some that are harmless, like maybe saying you weren’t out late at night when you really were, but others can be really harmful and damaging. But even then, harmless or not, it still breaks the trust you have with the person. I don’t like it. I don’t like lying and I don’t like being lied to. I’ve been lied to for most of my childhood and teenage years, and… it’s not fun,” she said. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kira was silent for a moment as she pulled a couple of petals off the flower. “My mom,” she said quietly. “She’s a pathological liar. She would compulsively lie about everything. She divorced my dad when I was about 8. She cheated her way through the custody battle and I ended up living with her. That was… hell. I had no trust with her, she never showed me she cared about me. One night… I had my friend over. My mom came home drunk. She got angry. I didn’t tell her my friend was coming over. After she left, I ended up in the hospital. Mom was sent to prison. I went to live with my dad. Two years later he gets offered a job at Vashti’s spaceport. And here I am. There’s some more to it, but… I don’t wanna dump my whole sob story on you all at once. A lot of it’s really unpleasant to remember.”

Elnor sat up, letting the flower petals fall off his torso. Seeing the pain in Kira’s eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. 

“I won’t ever lie to you. To anyone,” he said. 

The door chimed. “Enter,” Kira said. Two Romulan men came in. 

“You requested a cargo pickup?” One of them said. 

“Yes, those over there please. They need to be on the ship to Earth departing at 16:00,” Kira said. 

The men scanned the boxes with their tricorders. When they were satisfied there was nothing illegal in the containers, they marked them down as ready to transport. With a metallic trill and a flash of white, the boxes were gone. 

“Thank you,” Kira said as the men walked out. 

“Ready?” Elnor asked. 

“Suppose so,” she said, putting her backpack on. It was just a quick change of clothes for their 20 hour trip, once they got to Earth, Kira would be in her dad’s apartment. Well, her apartment now. Elnor was smiling softly at the excitement of visiting another planet. Not just any planet - Earth. 

...

When they reached spaceport, there was a massive section blocked off where they were finishing up the rebuilding from the warp-drive explosion months ago. 

“Are you alright?” Elnor asked her. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m alright. We need to get checked-in over here,” she said. Vashti’s spaceport was fairly empty. Travel in or out of the new Romulan settlement wasn’t limited or restricted, there just simply wasn’t a lot of it. The Federation would provide resources and aid, but ever since the supernova and the evacuation, the Romulans have successfully been slowly getting back on their feet. 

“Name,” the Federation security officer said as the two walked up to the desk. 

“Elnor.” 

“Do you have an ID?” 

“I have this,” he said and pulled out a small data card. The officer took it, inserted it into a slot, and looked over the data. 

“Qowat Milat? I thought men weren’t allowed,” the officer said. 

“They’re not, the sisters took me in as a child,” Elnor said. 

“Good enough. You’ll have to register your weapon,” the officer said, handing back the data card. Elnor took the tan qalanq off from around him and set it on the table. He didn’t think he would need it on his trip, but he was so attached to the thing, he would feel very uncomfortable without it. The guard scanned it then entered in some information, “You’re good.” Elnor took his tan qalanq, slightly confused at how easy that was. “You have no criminal record and the Qowat Milat have a reputation,” the officer said. Elnor stepped aside as Kira handed her identification to the officer. After a quick moment of them entering information they handed it back and said, “Good to go. Enjoy your trip.” 

If there was one thing Kira wasn’t expecting on a lone cargo ship, it was how clean and new it looked. It wasn’t older than about five years or so and in very good condition. There weren’t many passengers aboard, just the crew, and a handful of humans. They went up to the passenger’s deck to get checked into their cabin. Everyone was able to get their own room so Kira chose one at random and walked in with Elnor behind her. The room was quite small and simple - two beds, a storage area, and a bathroom in the very back. Unfortunately there was no window. 

“Are you hungry?” Kira asked Elnor as she sat her bag down. 

“Not really. You?” Elnor replied. 

“Mmm,” she said, shaking her head. “Well. Better get comfortable.” 

She had forgotten how long and boring space travel was but Kira and Elnor occupied some of their time by watching an Earth classic sitcom series Parks and Recreation. Elnor would admit he didn’t fully understand the show but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Specifically he enjoyed Kira not being able to stop laughing at some of the scenes. As the hours went on, they ate, talked, and got some rest. At one point they went over to the observation area near the lounge but there wasn’t much to see when the ship was at maximum warp. An alarm went off an hour before their arrival to Earth for them to pack everything up. Kira and Elnor got their showers and freshened up with some clean clothes before heading out to the lounge area. 

“Welcome to Earth,” the female computer voice came over the speakers. “We will be arriving at spaceport Los Angeles in ten minutes. The local time is 14:26 and the local weather is nineteen degrees celsius with partial clouds. Public transporters will be ready and available upon arrival. If you have cargo, please report to the cargo area so you can designate its final destination. We hope you have enjoyed your stay. Thank you and come again.” 

“Will do, sweetie,” Kira said to herself as she checked the details of the trip on her holo-communicator. “Okay, we need to… make a stop at Starfleet Archives to drop those boxes off and then… I need to visit his sister, which I don’t feel like doing immediately, that can wait. How tired are you?” 

“I’m fine, I slept well,” Elnor said. 

“Me too,” Kira said. There were so many places she wanted to take him, but what first? 

The ship finally dropped out of warp and from the observation area, they could see the descent to spaceport. When they got off the ship, Kira went over to the cargo area and walked up to the person at the desk. 

“Hi,” Kira said, “I had cargo that needs to be transported to Starfleet Archives.” 

“Place your hand here,” the person said. Kira did as she was instructed and her information popped up. 

“Okay, I have it set to transport, you’ll need to confirm with the Archives. Here you go,” they said, handing Kira a small chip. 

“Thank you,” Kira said. As they walked to the public transport area, Kira looked up the transport code for the Archives. “Gotcha,” she quietly said to herself. Elnor walked alongside her taking in the new surroundings. They got to a transporter, Kira keyed in the transport code and they stepped through an open doorway. When they came out, they were outside. It was a bit hot, fairly windy, and quite sunny. Typical. It was busy, but not overtly crowded. Starfleet officers and cadets mixed with tourists and citizens. Elnor breathed in the fresh air. _Fresh air from another planet,_ he thought. 

“Good afternoon, how can I help you today,” the female hologram said when they walked in the building.

“Yes, hi, there was some cargo that was transported here a few minutes ago from spaceport Los Angeles, It needs to be put in the archives. 

“Information please,” said the hologram.

“This?” Kira held the chip out and the hologram took it. 

“Would you like these to be in the general archives or quantum?” She asked. 

“Quantum means… I’m the only one with access right?” Kira asked. 

“Correct.”

“Okay uh- general please. There’s no sensitive material. It’s all research,” Kira said. 

“Designation confirmed. Is there anything else I can help you with?” The hologram asked, handing her back the chip. 

“That’s all, thank you,” Kira said.

“Thank you for visiting. Have a wonderful day,” the hologram said, then flickered away. 

“Alright…” Kira said, surprised at how quick that was. “Now to the apartment.” 

  
  


...

  
  


With a flash of white and a metallic trill, Kira and Elnor were in the apartment in Atlanta. Almost two full years had passed since she was here with the last time being a holiday. She turned on the power from a panel by the door and the lights and air conditioning turned on. Elnor looked around. It was quite different in style and layout than her apartment on Vashti. There was silence and emptiness with the only sound being pouring rain hitting the windows and the occasional roar of thunder. The weather was the opposite of California. Kira slowly walked over to her dad’s office and sat down at the desk. First thing she would need to do was transfer ownership of the apartment. 

“Computer, transfer apartment ownership on the basis of the primary owner’s death,” she said with a deep breath. 

“Death certificate and authorization required,” the female computer voice said.

Kira inserted in her personal data chip and said, “Authorization code, seven-one-nine dash eight-three-three-two point one-one-three.” 

“Authorization confirmed. Welcome, Kira.” the computer voice said. Elnor looked around the office as Kira sat thinking about her dad. Suddenly a hologram of him came up. “Hola mí híta,” he said. “If you’re seeing this then… well, I’ve passed away. I’m recording this the night before we leave for Vashti. In case I never get the chance to say it to you one last time: you are everything to me.” 

Elnor came up next to her and held her hand as tears streamed down her face. “I should’ve left your mother sooner and took you with me, but she was a master at manipulation. I was too late and she knew how to win the system. My heart ached every moment knowing I wasn't there to protect you, to keep you safe and happy. I know nothing will ever bring your childhood back but I hope I’ve been able to help your pain. And it’s okay. It really is. I used to be a Starfleet officer where anything could go wrong at any moment. Don’t despair mí híta, everything will be okay. You’re a very smart, beautiful, and capable young woman. Always follow your heart. Be kind. Never be cruel, never be cowardly. And never eat pears. I’m leaving you, and only you, with everything that’s mine to do what you want with. Everything. I love you mí híta. Till we see each other again. Goodnight.” The hologram flickered off and Kira looked down at her dad’s- no _her_ desk where tears had fallen. Elnor kneeled down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She turned to him, buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. 

A good few minutes had passed before she regained control of herself, Elnor never letting go. 

“I’m here for you,” he said quietly, wiping her tears. “What do you need?”

She looked out at the pouring rain. What would her dad want her to do? He would want her to take this sweet, caring boy out to experience some human culture. He would want her to be happy. “I want to take you out,” she said with tears still clouding her vision. “It’s what he would want. For me to be happy. Let’s get something to eat. And I have something special for you.”


	3. Paris

It was cliche but Kira couldn’t help it. She wanted her first kiss with Elnor to be special. There were various places she thought about on Vashti, but now that they’re on Earth that list has grown. It was hard choosing a place but she ultimately decided to follow what her heart was set on. She chewed on her fingernail, nervous as she sat at the table waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. She could feel he liked her too, but the fear of rejection occupied a small space in the back of her mind. They had just finished a late lunch at Kira’s favorite restaurant in New Hampshire. Her dad would take her there all the time when she wasn’t feeling good, when she was recovering from her trauma. It was very comforting, very relaxed and quiet. She wished her dad was there with her to playfully tease her over falling in love with Elnor. She didn’t expect to fall this hard for someone.   
She then saw Elnor walk towards her and took a deep breath to calm herself. “Ready?” He asked.   
Kira nodded and took his hand. “We’re making one more stop,” she said. They walked out of the restaurant thanking the waiters, and over to the public transport area. She keyed in the transport code and they walked through the open doorway and came out to a beautiful night sky, street lights and surrounded by buildings that were centuries upon centuries old. They were just outside of Petit Palais Art Museum. Kira checked the map on her small holo-communicator. Where she wanted to go was down the street.   
“Where are we?” Elnor asked, taking in the sights. Historic buildings mixed with modern technology.   
“Paris, France,” she said, leading him down the street. “This city- this country is so old. Almost two-thousand years. It’s bleeding history. The Monarchy, The Renaissance, The French Revolution, World War I, World War II. All the exported goods that influenced western culture. The art, the music. But, probably the most iconic is the Eiffel Tower.” As they came to a crossroad, they could see the tower. Elnor was in awe.   
“It was built in 1887. Finished in 1889. It’s been a landmark ever since,” she said smiling at the wonder in his face.   
“Can we go see it?” He asked.   
Kira breathed out a laugh, “Yeah. I’ll take you over there.” She led him by his hand as they crossed the streets to the Pont Alexandre III bridge. They walked on the side that faced the tower, Elnor still in awe of his surroundings. About halfway across the bridge Kira stopped.   
“Elnor,” she said and took his other hand, holding them to her chest. He stepped closer to her, eyes locked on her’s. “I-,” she squeezed his hands as her heart pounded. “I love you. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long. I held off ‘cause I wanted it to be special. I wanted to remember this moment and… I love you and I feel so safe and happy with you and… I just want to kiss you.”   
Elnor smiled warmly at her and pressed his forehead to her’s. He squeezed her hands and very softly said, “I want to kiss you too. But I don’t know how.”  
Kira breathed out a laugh, “I can show you.” Her hand trailed up his chest and to the back of his neck as she brought him closer to her, gently pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her small body. They pulled away at the same time. Elnor brought his hand to her face, then pressed his lips to hers. His body heat brought her warmth and safety against the cool air. Losing herself, she deepened their kiss. Elnor did his best to mirror her, slightly self conscious. He was soft. So soft and warm. Their kiss broke as Kira kissed his cheek and jawline. Nuzzling his neck, she kissed him right below his ear. His scent was sweet and clean, she couldn’t get enough of it. She continued to place kisses along his neck and he let out a moan. “You like that?” She said against his neck. “Yes,” he breathed out. She chuckled against him then pulled away, “Guess I’m your girlfriend now.”   
Elnor smiled and put his hand on her cheek again. “I love you too,” he said. “How long have you been planning this?”   
Kira laughed, “Since I realized I loved you. I couldn't get you out of my head. I was going to tell you regardless, but when you said yes to coming here with me, I delayed it. I always wanted to have a first kiss here,” she said.   
Elnor couldn’t help himself and kissed her again but this time with a bit more passion. Like he was letting go of what he was holding back. He then pulled away and hugged her tightly around her shoulders and neck, burying his face in her. Kira’s heart was so full. Elnor was a very passionate and emotional soul. So different from the people she’s known in her life. She let Elnor hug her for as long as he needed, then he pulled away. She took his hand, “come on, let’s go see the tower.”


	4. Goodbye

Kira and Elnor walked through the patio area on the map Melonie had sent her of the University. “There she is!” Kira said, spotting her. Melonie had been a high school friend, however when University came around and Kira went to live with her father, it was nearly impossible to get a hold of her. Kira would get frustrated that she was the one continuously trying to keep up communications, but she assumed Melonie was simply busy with University life and studying and exams so she just left her alone for a while, sending her updates every so often with no reply back. Kira wasn’t expecting a reply back when she messaged her friend earlier saying that she was back on Earth for a few days, much less an invitation to say hi and catch up. 

“Hey!” Kira said. 

“Oh-my-god hey!” Melonie said standing up, giving Kira a short hug. 

“It’s been so long, almost didn’t recognize you. I love your hair!” Kira said, sitting down, “This is Elnor.” 

“Vulcan?” Melonie asked.

“Romulan,” Kira corrected. 

“Oh.” Melonie said with a tone in her voice. 

“Is that a problem?” Kira asked, confused. 

“No, I just, didn’t expect you to be with a Romulan of all people,” Melonie said. 

“What?” 

“Nevermind- how was your trip?” 

“Good. Long.” Kira said, taken aback by her friend’s attitude. Elnor stayed quiet, slightly confused and not knowing what to say. He could see the obvious tension, especially Kira’s uneasiness. He had only known Melonie for a couple of minutes but something told him Kira was about to get her heart broken. 

“That’s cool. Oh, guess what I got into?” Melonie asked, not caring about Kira’s response, “You know that sorority I told you about last year?” 

“Yeah. You got in. You wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks and then it was dead silence,” Kira said, starting to get annoyed. 

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah it got busy.”

“What’s a sorority,” Elnor asked. 

Before Kira could open her mouth Melonie had to open her’s. “Oh, It’s an Earth thing, you wouldn’t get it,” she said condescendingly. 

“Excuse me?! Can you not talk to him like that please?” Kira asked, about ready to slap her. “What happened to you?” 

“What do you mean what happened to me, you left to go live on Planet Desert and-” 

“Vashti. Melonie. It’s called Vashti. And it’s not a desert. The Romulans settled there after **_their planet was fried_ ** _._ And maybe you forgot but I left with my dad because he was offered the position **_to help people_ **and my abusive mother was in prison,” Kira said to her, nearly yelling. 

_This will not end well,_ Elnor thought. 

“Do you even- did you even care to see me? Why’d you even invite me here?” Kira asked. There was no response from Melonie, just silence as she sat back flipping the holo-communicator in her hand staring blankly at Kira. “Wow. Okay. Right. Do you remember how much I did for you? Do you remember how I held you for days while you cried because you got cheated on? **_Five years_ ** we spent with each other doing everything, going through our teenage years and high school. What about that camera I gave you? Twenty-first century classic, digital, non-synthesized. ‘Oh, Melonie’s going into film school, I’m going to give her this for her birthday ‘cause even though the camera means a lot to me, she has more of a practical use for it than I do’ and then you never used it. I was going through so much and I still never downplayed your issues, I was **_there_ **for you, Melonie. And I’m sorry if you felt abandoned but you were leaving as well. If you didn’t want to talk to me, you should’ve just straight up told me that you replaced me,” Kira was angry and hurt. Her hands were balled up into fists and she was doing everything in her power to keep her voice consistent. She felt as if she had a rock in her stomach trying to understand what was going through Melonie’s head. How did she get like this? How did she become so condescending and self-centered. Was she always like this? Were there signs that Kira missed years ago?

There was silence and then, “What so… you want the camera back?” 

Infuriated by her complete lack of awareness, Kira shot back, “Yes, actually, I do want it back but I know you’re not gonna give it back so please just answer this question: did any of that mean anything to you?” 

Silence again. Kira felt her heart drop. “I hope it was worth it. Goodbye, Melonie. I was a good friend to you. Good luck in film school,” she said and got up from the table. “Come on.” Elnor stood up with her as they walked to the public transport area. She keyed in her apartment’s transport code and the two stepped through the open doorway and into Kira’s apartment. She stood at her kitchen counter for a moment processing what just happened. Elnor took her hand and she turned to him. He brought her in and held her tight to his chest. Love, truth, and warmth surrounded her. She breathed heavily against his chest, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks as he rubbed her back. 

She pulled away from him slightly. “It’s alright,” Elnor said softly. He put his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kira leaned her face in his hand then pressed her hand on his. On an impulse, she leaned up and kissed him. Her heart fluttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him softly move with her. Elnor had one hand on her cheek and the other on her lower back, pressing her onto him. He wanted more. More of her, more of feeling her in his arms, the intimacy he cherished every second of. They melted into each other for a few moments, feeling each other’s breath on their face, the sound of their kissing. They pulled away slightly as Kira traced his slightly pointed ear with her finger. 

“A sorority is an all-women social group in college universities,” she said, “They have them for men too, those are called fraternities. They’re overhyped to me. A status symbol. A gateway to the party life. I knew Melonie had changed since high school, but I didn’t think it was like this. I always thought she was just busy.” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“I’m okay. I have you, don’t I?” a finger traced his bottom lip. She briefly entertained the idea of sliding it into his mouth, but now wasn’t the time. 

“Mmm,” Elnor happily hummed, tightly hugging her. “You mentioned you have to go somewhere,” he said, pulling away. 

“My aunt and uncle. And my cousin. When I told them about dad, she made me promise to visit.” 

“Do we have to go now?” a soft, tiny voice, with a hint of reluctance. 

“No,” she smiled at him, blushing. “Why?” 

“Because, I really want to keep kissing you,” he looked to the side, blushing. 

She took his hands and led him to the couch walking backwards, “Then keep kissing me.” Elnor’s heart pounded as they found a comfortable position. Once her hand reached the back of his neck, his lips were on her’s, desperate and needy. He moved down to kiss her neck and her collarbone, while gripping the side of her head. Kira sighed in pleasure, feeling his soft lips and tongue on her. She knew this was new to him. She knew he was looking for more. As much as she wanted all of him, she didn’t want to push him too far. He explored her neck and her jawline then it was back to her beautiful lips. His thumb ran across her cheek as she played with the hair on the side of his head, slightly pulling it out of its tie. Elnor became intoxicated as she very slightly slid her tongue in his mouth, deepening their passionate kiss and he did his best to mimic her. His hand roamed her body for a moment until he took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and brought it up by her head against the couch. He broke their deep kiss, needing to catch his breath as his heart pounded. 

“Do you want more?” she breathed out. “Do you want sex?” Elnor visibly winced, very unsure and slightly afraid. Not because it was a next level of intimacy, it was more of his lack of experience. He was not Kira’s first, but she would be his first and only. “It’s okay,” she kissed his cheek. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.” 

“I do. But not right now.” 

“There’s no rush, no pressure. Okay?” 

Elnor nodded. He pulled back, bringing her with him, into a tight hug. Holding her was his comfort. They positioned themselves laying down on the couch with Kira on top of him. Elnor ran his fingers through her hair as she nuzzled his neck. 

“You fill me with so much joy and love,” he said. 

“So do you. I don’t know what I would be doing if I hadn’t met you.” Silent minutes passed as they cuddled. “Are you afraid of having sex?” she asked, running a finger over the top of his hand. 

“I’m afraid of not doing it right,” he said. 

“I understand. But if it makes you feel better, I’m not exactly an expert myself.”

“You’ve done it before though.”

“I was pressured into it. It wasn’t satisfying. I felt… gross. Like I'd done something wrong. I don’t want you to feel that way. You take your time, okay? I’m here when you’re ready.” 

He kissed her forehead, “Thank you.” 


	5. Family

“Mooooom! Mom, it's Kira!” Eva shouted, running down the stairs. She had spotted the two from her massive bedroom window while drawing. “She has a friend!” Before Kira could knock on the door, her aunt Lola had already opened it. 

“Kira!” Eva shouted as she dashed out the door, wrapping her arms around and squeezing her. 

“Nice to see you too Lieutenant Trouble,” Kira said, returning the hug. 

“Who’s your friend?” Eva excitedly asked. 

“This is Elnor. He’s from the Romulan Relocation Settlement on Vashti. It’s his first time on Earth,” Kira said. 

“Is that a sword you have? Can I see it? Can you show me how to use it?” 

“Eva,” Lola said, stopping her. “Give him a chance to speak.” 

“Jolan Tru. Nice to meet you,” Elnor said with a smile, amused at the young teenager’s excitement. 

“Neo will be out soon,” Lola said as they all walked through the door. 

“Great,” Kira unenthusiastically said.

They went to the large living area where Elnor looked around, fascinated by the house. It was different from Kira’s apartment in Atlanta and even more so than the ones on Vashti. As he was looking at the collections on the shelves, he felt something brush his lower leg. He loudly gasped, taken by surprise, and quickly stepped back. He looked down to see the small grey fluffy animal looking back up at him, “Raaaow.” 

Kira laughed at the look of curiosity and confusion on his face. “What-...” Elnor started to say as the animal rubbed his leg again. He was frozen, not knowing how to react. 

“That’s Suki, you’re alright,” Lola said. “Not a cat person?” 

“I’ve never seen one, don’t know what they are,” Elnor said, trying to relax. 

“How can you have never seen a cat before?” Eva asked. 

“There aren’t any where I come from,” Elnor said. 

Eva bent down and picked up the cat that was nearly half her body size, “Well, Suki’s a Maine Coon, she’s just over five years old, she’s super sweet and loves being around people,” she said. “Go on, you can pet her!” 

Elnor bent down slightly to look at the cat. He put his hand up to its head when it looked up, sniffed his hand, then rubbed the back of his fingers with its face. He couldn’t help the big grin that came across him.

“You wanna hold her?” Eva asked. 

“Uh-,”

“Here! You just hold the bottom of her chest like this with one hand and hold her legs with your other one!” 

Before he could say anything Eva was already shoving the cat in his arms. He mimicked how she held the cat and managed a comfortable position for it. “It's making a sound,” Elnor said. “Is that normal?” 

“It’s a purr,” Kira said, scratching the cat’s ears. “They do that when they’re happy.” 

Elnor was still slightly frozen, not knowing what to do with the cat. He then felt something sharp on his arm as the cat extended its nails. 

“I think it's clawing at me.” Elnor said, slightly alarmed. “They have claws?” 

“Here,” Kira said, carefully taking the cat from his arms so as to not damage his shirt and set it down. “Yeah, cats are predators.” 

“Alright, why don’t we get some lunch for you both?” Lola said. “Come on, Eva, lend me a hand.” 

Suddenly Kira felt hands on her shoulders, “Hey kiddo!” Neo said. 

“Oh-hi- pl-please don’t do that,” Kira uncomfortably wiggled out of his grip then stepped halfway behind Elnor, who immediately recognized her uneasiness. 

Neo stepped back putting his hands up, “Thought you were going to punch me there for a second.” 

Kira let out a fake, slightly nervous laugh. Already Elnor made a mental note to keep Kira from feeling uncomfortable even if that meant leaving early. 

“I’m Neo, wonderful to meet you,” he said, holding out his right hand. 

Elnor stared at it for a moment, confused. “They don’t shake hands,” Kira said. 

“Ah,” It finally clicked for Elnor and he held out his hand for Neo to shake before he could put it down, “Jolan Tru,” he said.

“You didn’t have to shake my hand, it’s alright,” Neo said.

“I’m your guest. It’s customary, isn’t it?” Elnor said. 

“So Elnor,” Lola said as she brought over bowls of soup to the table. “You seem different to the other Romulans.” 

“I was orphaned and raised by the Qowat Milat,” he said. 

“Who are they?” Eva asked, taking a seat next to him.

“They’re a sect of all-female warrior nuns. They taught me never to lie, I was trained heavily in combat but to use it as a last resort. I finished my training early this spring, but I can’t truly be on one of them because I’m a man,” Elnor said. 

“That’s not fair!” Eva said. 

“It’s the way it is.” 

“Whatcha been up to kiddo?” Neo said from the kitchen, getting his own bowl of soup. “How’ve you been holding up?” 

“It’s been rough, but I’m healing. I dropped off most of his Starfleet research at the Archives since none of it’s classified. Thought it might be able to help someone in the Academy. The personal stuff’s back at the apartment,” Kira said. 

Neo walked over to the table, “Well, you’re always welcome here if there’s anything you need.” 

He ran his hand over the top part of Kira’s back. “Again, please don’t touch me there,” she said stiffening up and wiggling out of it. 

“Aw, come on. Does she talk to you like that?” Neo asked Elnor as he walked around the table to sit next to Lola. 

“She doesn’t have to because I respected her the first time she told me she didn’t like it and she shouldn’t have to tell you twice or give justification” he shot back, staring daggers in Neo’s eyes. 

Neo, now the uncomfortable one, tried to play it off, “She knows I’m playing with her.” 

“Clearly she doesn’t like it,” Elnor was properly annoyed and more than ready and willing to have a verbal spar. Kira was speechless and flattered that he came to her defense. Before she could say something, Lola interjected. 

“Anyway,” she said, needing a subject change, “Eva has something to show you out back when we’re finished.” 

“I’d tell you what it is, but I want it to be a surprise,” Eva said. “Do you have chickens on your planet?” 

“Chickens? No,” Elnor let out a small laugh. 

“You’re gonna love them,” Eva said. 

Neo finished his soup fairly quick. He got up and took his bowl over to the sink, “I’ve got some stuff to clean up in the shed, so if anyone needs me, you know where to find me,” he said. 

“Ssraei i urr digaer,” Elnor whispered in Romulan to Kira as Neo walked out the back door, ‘ _want to go home?’_

“Mmm,” Kira shook her head. “Hann’yyo alhu oaiit rhihv.” _‘thank you for being concerned’._ Despite her uncle’s intrusion, she wasn’t as stressed out and uncomfortable as she was during previous visits. Elnor being by her side made her feel that much better. Finishing her soup, she took his warm hand that was under the table. Elnor ran his thumb over her’s. 

Once everyone was finished, Eva led the two out to her chicken coop and let her four pet chickens out. A big grin came across Elnor’s face as he watched them walk around. Eva disappeared into the coop for a moment then came out with her hands clasped together, clearly holding something, and came up to Elnor.

“Hold out your hands,” she said in excitement. Curious, Elnor did so. Eva gently placed what was in her hands into Elnor’s. He felt feet, small claws, and fluff. Eva moved her hands out of the way revealing a chick. 

“Is it a baby?!” Now Elnor was the one unable to contain himself. 

“Yeah, they’re called chicks. Be careful, hold it close to you.” Eva said, moving one of Elnor’s hands gently over the chick’s body. Elnor brought the baby bird close to his chest, studying it. Kira happily watched him gently pet the chick with his thumb as Eva prepared to feed her four adult chickens.

Kira came up close to him, taking a look at it. “You want to keep it,” she said, smiling. 

Elnor looked over to her, “Maybe. Yes.”

Kira laughed, “I’m not sure Vashti would be a suitable environment for it. That is if they even let us bring it in.”

“I know…” he sighed, disappointed. 

As the adult chickens flocked to their food bowls, Eva came back to them. “Baby’s gotta eat now, I’m sorry,” she said as she held her hands out. 

“I was filled with joy! Thank you for letting me hold it,” Elnor said, placing the chick back in Eva’s hands. He was a bit sad he had to let the chick go, but it wasn’t his. Even then, the tiny thing was hungry and had to eat. Eva placed it back with the others and came back. 

“So, what about that sword?” She asked Elnor. 

“Alright, you got me. Let's go where there’s more space,” he said. 

“The sword is called a tan qualanq”, Elnor said as he unsheathed it and positioned himself in a fighting stance. “It’s the chosen weapon of the Qowat Milat. Handmade.” 

Kira sat underneath a tree as she watched Elnor show her the fighting stance and let her hold the sword. The hours went by, he showed the young teenager basic fighting stances, how to punch, weak points on the body, essentially a crash course on self defense. 

Her thoughts wandered, thinking of her awkward interaction with her uncle and then going back to their spot in the forest on Vashti not long after they became quick friends. 

“Oh, no-no, not there please.” Kira said, stiff. 

“I’m so sorry,” Elnor very quickly removed his hands from her shoulders, then took a step back. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, are you alright?” 

“Yeah. Sorry, my shoulders and the sides of my torso are sensitive, It’s-I-,” she was trying to figure out how to explain it when Elnor softly interjected, “You don’t need to explain your boundaries to me.”

Kira looked up at him, “What?” 

“I understand that didn’t make you comfortable and I respect that. I don’t need an explanation or… proof. Just you being honest and saying you don’t like it so I know how to make you feel comfortable,” he said. Kira was speechless. 

“You’re the first person to say that to me. With my dad it was unspoken but everyone else… I have to tell them multiple times and even then.” She felt like crying. If a Romulan from a distant planet she’d only known for a few weeks could say this to her and mean it, why was it so hard for family members and former friends to do the same. 

“Can I hug you?” Elnor asked as he saw her start to go into an existential crisis.

“Yes, please,” she said. Elnor wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He was so good at giving hugs. So, so good.

The sun was getting low and Elnor was getting anxious. “We should go back inside,” he said. 

“What’s wrong?” Eva asked. 

“The forests. Aren’t they dangerous?” 

“Only if you’re not careful.” 

“It’s best if we head back Eva, your mom will want you inside before it gets dark anyway,” Kira said as she got up from her spot underneath the tree. 

The three of them walked back to the house with Elnor answering more of Eva’s questions along the way. When they got to the house, Lola and Neo had dinner waiting. Eva excitedly told her parents how Elnor taught her a few basic fighting techniques. They ate dinner, which was more calming than lunch, then got to talking about general stuff, the current state of the Federation and Starfleet, how the Romulans are settling on Vashti and the other planets for another good hour or so.

Everyone said their thank yous and goodbyes then Kira and Elnor headed out to the public transport area that was down the road. Kira was quiet for most of their walk, tired from all the socialization. 

They transported into her apartment. Silence. Elnor looked to Kira and knew how tired she was. He knew without needing to ask that she would just want to lay down on his chest in silence. Talking about the visit could wait. 

“Let’s get ready for bed,” he said, almost in a whisper holding her hand. Kira nodded without saying anything, giving him a loose hug, then went to her bathroom. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. Elnor, in the guest bedroom, did the same. They washed themselves with Elnor taking some extra time to smell as fresh and soapy as he could. When he came out, Kira was already curled up in bed. He crawled in the bed with her and brought her to his chest. As Kira processed the day, Elnor stroked her wet hair. Neither of them really cared to dry their hair as they would be taking another shower in the morning. Kira wished she could listen to his heartbeat in his chest, but she could hear it faintly and feel it when she put her hand to his lower right ribs and that was enough. He held her hand and very slightly nuzzled her forehead. She listened to him breathing, focusing in on their closeness, his sweet smell. These moments of intimacy in the night were always Elnor’s favorite. They were safe. _She_ was safe. He’d never felt this much love for another person before. It was different and now he lived for it. _Now is the only moment_. 

The silent minutes went by when Kira suddenly had a thought. “Ellie. What if I went to see my mom. In prison,” she said. 

“You told me before you never wanted to see her again.” 

“I know, I just. I wonder if she’s changed. If she regrets what she did to me. But even then. How can I trust her?” She looked up to his brown eyes so close to her’s. He held her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. 

“I don’t have that answer for you,” he said quietly. “But, I think right now you’re still recovering from your father’s death. It wouldn’t be good for your mental health to visit your abuser, hoping for a change.” Kira nodded, laying her head back on his chest. 

“Sleep on it. I’ll support what decision you make,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“No, you’re right. I don’t need to see her right now. I’m here with you. I’m happy, I feel so loved. I need to move on,” she said, taking his hand and holding it to her chest. She closed her eyes, listened to his breathing again. He was warm. Always so warm and cuddly. Elnor softly ran his fingers over her small hand, feeling the bones underneath her skin as he watched her drift off to sleep. He would be awake for another few hours before he would finally feel tired enough to sleep. On average, Romulans slept 2-3 hours less than humans. It was alright though, It gave him time to meditate. Yes, he would mediate with someone sleeping on him, but he really didn’t care. In fact he enjoyed it, it was another kind of intimacy. Not to mention, Kira was a very quiet sleeper who would barely move during the night. He closed his eyes, started to regulate his breathing and began his meditation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! ...For now. This is all I had planned for this particular story. I did have a chapter where Kira takes Elnor to the Mall of America but I couldn't figure out the writing and I was getting frustrated with it so I ultimately decided to scrap it. Maybe one day I'll go back to it and plug it in here.  
> I do have an Thirteenth Doctor crossover planned but it'll likely be a while since I want that to be a more complex story.  
> Thank you so much for reading and if anyone would like to keep up with me, I'm MissRogue113 on Twitter and Tumblr.


End file.
